


Melodia

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Króciutkie, delikatne MidoTaka, którego nie potrafię opisać...xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodia

Melodia

 

 

 

            Melodia grała już od jakiegoś czasu. Leżąc przy Twoim boku i obejmując Cię ramieniem, wsłuchuję się w nią, jak zaczarowany.

            Zamykam oczy i w pełni jej się oddaję. Czuje, jakbym zanurzał się w spokojnie płynącym strumieniu rzeki, nagrzanym letnim słońcem. Delikatne podmuchy wiatru przynoszą ze sobą zapach i smak mojego dzieciństwa – zapach jabłecznika pieczonego przez babcię, zapach kwiatów na łące, na której lubiłem się bawić, zapach świeżo upieczonego chleba o poranku i smak soczystego arbuza, którego jadałem z dziadkiem przy zachodzie słońca.

            Ale, gdy otwieram oczy, nadal znajduję się na drewnianej podłodze, tuż przy Twoim boku, przykryty kocem. Uśmiecham się lekko, bo przecież wcale mi to nie przeszkadza. Nie mam ochoty myśleć o przeszłości.

            Przeszłości, w której nie ma Ciebie.

            Twój oddech owiewa moją twarz, a ja mam ochotę Cię pocałować. Wiem jednak, że to może Cię zbudzić, a tego nie chcę – nie po tym, jak w końcu udało Ci się zasnąć. Wiem, jak bardzo smutny i rozgoryczony jesteś po przegranej z Akashim, ale nie martw się – jestem przy Tobie i pozostanę tutaj tak długo, dopóki nie uszczęśliwię Cię równie mocno, jak Ty uszczęśliwiłeś mnie.

            Boję się ruszyć. Pragnę zanurzyć dłoń w Twoich miękkich włosach, wpatrywać się w Twoje niebieskie oczy i szeptać na ucho słówka, które sprawiłyby, że znów obdarzyłbyś mnie tym pięknym uśmiechem.

            Muszę się opamiętać. Nie chcę wyjść na głupca, choć przecież ja już nim jestem.

            Każdy człowiek zakochany jest głupcem...prawda?

            Wpatruję się w Twoją spokojną twarz, na której widać słabe ślady ostatnich wylanych łez. Nie mogę oderwać od Ciebie wzroku, zupełnie jakbyś mnie zahipnotyzował. Uśmiecham się delikatnie, czuję się tak lekko i wolno.

            Ciepło bijące od Twojego ciała budzi we mnie uczucia, jakich do tej pory nie okazywałem nikomu innemu.

            Chcę się Tobą zaopiekować. Chcę przytulać Cię do siebie, budzić się i zasypiać u Twego boku każdego dnia i każdej nocy. Chcę dotykać Cię, całować Cię i kochać się z Tobą. Chcę rozśmieszać Cię i złościć, chcę rozpieszczać i drażnić Cię. Chcę już zawsze przy Tobie być.

            Chcę Ciebie, Kazunari.

            Przymykam oczy i wciąż słucham melodii. Nie wiem, skąd ona dobiega, ale wiem, że jest wyjątkowo piękna i nie chcę, by przestała grać. Mogę jej słuchać do końca życia, dopóki Ty tu jesteś, dopóki żyjesz w moim sercu...jako najważniejsza osoba w moim życiu.

            Chciałbym powiedzieć Ci, jak bardzo jesteś mi drogi. Jak bardzo Cię potrzebuję. Jak bardzo Cię pragnę i jak bardzo Cię kocham.

            Ale, oczywiście, nie powiem tego. Nie dlatego, że boję się, iż mnie wyśmiejesz. Nie dlatego, że się wstydzę.

            Ale dlatego, że nie ważne ile przeczytanych książek mam za sobą....nadal nie potrafię znaleźć odpowiednich słów, które wyraziłyby, co do Ciebie czuję.

            Nie martw się, Takao. Przede mną jeszcze długa droga i wiele książek przeczytam w swoim życiu. Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia będę w stanie wyrazić swoje uczucia. A wtedy, jak na zakochanego głupca przystało, wyśpiewam Ci je w rytmie melodii, którą teraz słyszę.

            Nagle melodia przestaje grać.

            Otwieram oczy – i wpatruję się prosto w twoje.

            Znów słyszę melodię, którą pokochałem.

            Uśmiechasz się do mnie delikatnie.

-         Wyglądasz głupio, kiedy uśmiechasz się przez sen, Shin-chan - mówisz.

Odwzajemniam Twój uśmiech.

I w tym momencie zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że melodia, którą słyszę....jest biciem Twojego serca.

 

 

Koniec


End file.
